Clover
| actor= Wayne Brady }} Clover is the best animal friend of Princess Sofia. Although technically a wild animal, all his time spent at Enchancia Castle, has made him be considered a pet of Sofia, by her family and staff."Blue Ribbon Bunny", season 1, episode 7. She has also introduced him as her pet."The Shy Princess", season 1, episode 6. Physical appearance Clover is a male rabbit, with gray fur. Personality Due to the power of the Amulet of Avalor, Sofia is able to understand animals, and be able to appease Clover's gluttonous appetite, as the princesses he tried to help before in exchange for food were never able to understand this. , season 0, episode 0. Clover quickly got along with Sofia, giving her advice and making her feel better. Initially, he didn't like hugs, but his growing affection towards Sofia has made him willing to make an exception for her. Despite his past umbrage with princesses not giving animals food, he was still in awe of Snow White."The Enchanted Feast", season 2, episode 1. Clover is less altruistic than Sofia, but he is also more knowledgeable of the ways of royalty due to his studies and experiences. He and Robin frequently banter due to both seeking authority. Clover tended to avoid Crackle in the beginning, but they are now friends thanks to discovering each other's good qualities. History Early life Animals have helped princesses to get food, but Clover stopped with Princess Amber, because she didn't give any. , season 0, episode 0. Present When he and his animal friends were rummaging for food in Dunwiddie Village, they saw Sofia and her mother take a carriage ride to live in their new home at Enchancia Castle (after her mother married King Roland II), and he motioned for them to stow away. He took Sofia by surprise the first time they saw each other, but after her amulet gave her the power of animal speech, she quickly took a shine to him. After that point, Sofia and Clover began a long friendship of playing, but also learning to work with their different interests and opinions. Appearances * * Sofia the First ** 101. "Just One of the Princes" ** 103. "Let the Good Times Troll" ** 104. "Cedric's Apprentice" ** 106. "The Shy Princess" ** 107. "Blue Ribbon Bunny" ** 113. "Finding Clover" ** 114. "The Amulet of Avalor" ** 117. "The Amulet and the Anthem" ** 122. "The Floating Palace" ** 123. "Holiday in Enchancia" ** 124. "Four's a Crowd" ** 201. "The Enchanted Feast" ** 202. "Two Princesses and a Baby" ** 208. "When You Wish Upon a Well" ** 209. "Gizmo Gwen" ** 210. "Sofia the Second" ** 211. "Ghostly Gala" ** 214. "Scrambled Pets" ** 215. "The Emerald Key" ** 217. "The Curse of Princess Ivy" ** 218. "Baileywhoops" ** 219. "The Leafsong Festival" ** 223. "Clover Time" ** 224. "A Tale of Two Teams" ** 225. "The Littlest Princess" ** 303. "All the Sprite Moves" ** 307. "Cedric Be Good" ** 309. "Sofia in Elvenmoor" ** 310. "The Secret Library" ** 312. "Bunny Swap" ** 319. "Bad Little Dragon" ** 322. "Beauty is the Beast" ** 326. "Hexley Hall" ** 403. "The Crown of Blossoms" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Birthday Wish" ** 415. "Ivy's True Colors" (no lines) ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Mystic Isles: The Great Pretender" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Mystic Isles: A Hero for the Hoodwinks" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Elf Situation" ** 427. "Forever Royal" Total appearances: 41. * Bold indicates larger role. Notes/trivia * Wayne Brady is credited as Clover in "Mystic Meadows" (season 2, episode 13), yet doesn't appear. * Although Clover doesn't talk in "Ivy's True Colors", he does make faint sounds. References }} Category:Animals Category:Characters